


Yo Soy Starscream La Fea

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: О неожиданных последствиях одного мероприятия, а также о вреде так называемой массовой культуры. Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы по заявкам "Старскрим становится человеком" и "День ВДВ по-десептиконски".





	Yo Soy Starscream La Fea

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые персонажи человеческого происхождения частично позаимствованы из фильмов, сериалов и реальной жизни. Канцелярит, техносленг и просторечные выражения использованы преднамеренно.

      Еще мгновение назад что-то происходило вокруг. Что именно, определить никак не получалось: часть ячеек памяти оказалась наглухо заблокирована. По неизвестной причине. Единственное воспоминание, которое удалось из них извлечь, продемонстрировало вспышку света, причем оценить ее интенсивность не представлялось возможным. Скорее всего, именно этим объяснялось то, что информацию, поступавшую от оптических датчиков, не удавалось правильно интерпретировать и сложить в единое целое.  
      Он видел. После нескольких жутких мгновений абсолютной темноты это обнадеживало.  
      Однако то, что он видел, выглядело странно. Непривычно. Даже нереально.  
      Во-первых, лестница. Дело было даже не в том, что ее не удавалось опознать путем сравнения с визуальными данными, хранившимися в памяти. Ступеньки наводили на мысли о земной архитектуре, но были слишком высокими. Будто масштаб перекосило. Да и перспектива была такой, словно он смотрит снизу. Сидя на полу, например.  
      Во-вторых, ноги на третьей снизу ступеньке – человеческие ноги в замшевых ботинках и потертых джинсах. Тоже огромные.  
      «У меня что-то не так с оптикой!» – запаниковал Старскрим. Мысль о том, что не с оптикой, а с окружающим миром может быть что-то не так, посетила его процессор далеко не сразу.  
      – Эй, с тобой все в порядке? Поскользнулась, что ли?  
      Старскрим посмотрел выше – установить источник голоса. Оказывается, с ним заговорил обладатель тех самых ног, несомненно – человек, судя по внешнему виду очень молодой. Мужского пола, хотя пользы от этой информации не было ровным счетом никакой.  
      – Давай помогу встать, а то вы тут все как цапли ковыляете, смотреть жалко!  
      Дальнейшее уже ни в какие рамки не лезло: человек шагнул к нему, легко (без усилий!) поднял и поставил на ноги со словами:  
      – Ну что, красотка, как насчет поцеловать своего спасителя?  
      Целоваться Старскрим не собирался, тем более с белковым существом. Он отчаянно пытался найти хоть какие-то ответы на многочисленные вопросы, буквально атаковавшие его центральный процессор: почему человек так огромен, почему абсолютно не боится (и даже не удивляется внезапному появлению десептикона), как сумел его поднять... а самое главное – что вообще происходит и почему.  
      – Злюка отмороженная! – констатировал парень, так и не дождавшись благодарности. – Носишь каблуки – смотри под ноги! В следующий раз поднимать не буду, даже если сам уроню!  
      Старскрим не стал провожать его взглядом, а догадался в конце концов посмотреть на себя самого.  
      То, что удалось обозреть, идентификации не подлежало. Поскольку не ассоциировалось ни с одним известным типом корпуса. Даже редкими, почти экзотическими модификациями.  
      И только тогда Старскрим окончательно понял: что-то не так с ним самим.  
      «Шарк побери! Я должен себя увидеть!»   
      Огляделся в поисках хоть какой-нибудь поверхности, подходящей для использования в качестве зеркала, ничего не обнаружил поблизости и отправился на поиски.  
      Вокруг были люди. Много. Все куда-то спешили, чем-то усердно занимались, и при этом никто не реагировал на появление среди них командующего десептиконской авиацией. Словно это было в порядке вещей. Словно он ничем не отличался от них.  
      Как назло, ни зеркал, ни чего-нибудь способного их заменить не попадалось. Мысленно поминая Юникрона, шарков и свое непосредственное начальство в самых разнообразных неприличных сочетаниях, Старскрим брел бесконечными коридорами. До тех пор, пока не наткнулся на кучку людей, увлеченно обсуждавших какие-то очень странные чертежи. Что на них было изображено, понять не удалось. Новый тип брони, что ли?  
      Его заметили.  
      Мужчина, стоявший в центре, отвлекся от осаждавших его парней и девушек с охапками бумаг, и поинтересовался:  
      – Ну и кто это у нас?  
      – Это секретарша шефа. Новая секретарша, – подобострастно пояснил один из подававших чертежи.  
      – Да я сам вижу, что не прежняя. Эта хотя бы выглядит поприличнее. Так что тебе нужно, девочка?  
      – Мне... это... – Старскрим едва не потерял дар речи, услышав, как странно звучит его голос. – Мне зеркало нужно. Такое... во весь рост...  
      – Как мило, – восхитился незнакомец. – Дорогуша, вот когда ты станешь топ-моделью с мировым именем, у тебя будет и зеркало во весь рост, и отдельная примерочная, и даже личный стилист. А пока довольствуйся тем, что есть. В смысле обычным зеркалом в дамской комнате. – И он величественно взмахнул рукой куда-то в сторону.  
      Окончательно выбитый из равновесия Старскрим уныло поплелся в указанном направлении, даже не сообразив поблагодарить (впрочем, умение благодарить за оказанную помощь у него отсутствовало как таковое). И услышал вслед:  
      – Эй, кто-нибудь, проводите ее, а то сейчас потеряется с непривычки!  
      – Да, я ей помогу! – раздалось сзади.  
      Рядом тут же возникла ярко-рыжая девушка в салатовой майке, черной юбке с оборочками и фиолетовых босоножках на необычайно высокой платформе. «Антигравы в них вмонтированы, что ли?» – подумал Старскрим, радуясь хотя бы тому, что слова «майка», «юбка» и «босоножки» удалось обнаружить в базе данных. А то он уже всерьез начинал опасаться, что не только информация стерлась, но и ячейки, в которых она хранилась, выгорели. Теперь, по крайней мере, можно было надеяться на скорое восстановление воспоминаний о том, что именно с ним произошло и по какой причине.  
      Девушка тем временем непрерывно щебетала на непривычной, но достаточно приятной для слуховых анализаторов частоте:  
      – Ты новенькая, да? Хочешь стать моделью? Я тоже хочу, если получится, это такая жизнь! По всему миру путешествовать можно, столько интересного увидеть! А ты умница, правильно начала, главное – попасться на глаза кому-нибудь важному, чтобы заметили и запомнили. Это был наш главный заказчик. Постарайся ему понравиться и все будет окей!  
      Старскрим, хоть и пребывал в состоянии полной растерянности, старался слушать внимательно в надежде выцепить из этого потока аудиоданных хоть какую-нибудь полезную информацию.  
      Тем временем девушка привела его в помещение с блестящими стенами и непонятными предметами, закрепленными на них. Старскрим слегка поднапрягся и припомнил слово «умывальник», но тут же забыл о нем, поскольку обнаружил именно то, что ему было нужно – зеркала. Не во весь рост, однако достаточно большие.  
      Увидел себя.  
      Потерял дар речи от увиденного.  
      Поднял руку – потрогать. Ближайшее зеркало послушно отразило... белковое существо женского пола с короткой стрижкой. Одетое в черное с белыми разводами платье... если так можно выразиться, неуставной длины.  
      – Ну, вот, все в порядке, да? Тушь не поплыла, помада не размазалась, с прической все нормально... Зря ты так паниковала! Между прочим, меня Ирочкой зовут, давай держаться вместе, так проще жить будет, а?  
      В следующие полчаса Старскрим узнал много нового и полезного. Как о себе, так и об окружающем его мире. В частности, что светлые пряди у него на висках называются «мелировка» и вышли из моды года три назад. Что с бухгалтершей нужно быть начеку – так и норовит обсчитать под видом «штрафа за опоздание на работу» и тому подобное. Что первый зам шефа жуткий бабник, а сам шеф – типичный асексуал. Или вообще гей. Последнее слово Ирочка произнесла громким шепотом, предварительно оглянувшись по сторонам. И сразу же внезапно переключилась на другую тему:  
      – А у тебя туфли красивые! Итальянские, да? Где покупала, я тоже такие хочу!  
      От необходимости отвечать Старскрима избавила звонкая трель, ничуть не похожая на привычный сигнал боевой тревоги, но столь же настырная. Ирочка после долгого копания в сумке извлекла нечто похожее на коммуникатор, поднесла к уху, что-то выслушала, все время повторяя «да-да, конечно, уже бегу!», спрятала его обратно и выскочила за дверь со словами:  
      – Ну, пока, потом поговорим. Осваивайся!  
      Старскрим решил последовать разумному совету. Прежде чем отправиться изучать окрестности он еще раз тщательно осмотрел себя, тщетно пытаясь привыкнуть к такой неподходящей для командующего воздушными силами внешности. А потом еще и обыскал. Нашел крохотный блокнот с несколькими адресами и телефонами, два ключа и десяток разноцветных бумажек, которые после недолгих раздумий идентифицировал как «денежные купюры». Выяснение вопроса «сколько это и что на них можно купить» пришлось оставить на потом.  
      Также в сумочке обнаружился паспорт, из которого следовало, что Старскрим временно прописан в малосемейке на дальней окраине Москвы. Вечером выяснилось, что квартирка состоит из совмещенного санузла и комнатки, по размеру чуть большей, чем шкаф для инструментов в его отсеке на десептиконской базе.  
      То, что его теперь звали Риточкой, на фоне всего остального казалось наименьшей из бед. Мысленно Старскрим продолжал называть себя прежним именем. Хотя это не имело никакого практического смысла, а было скорее моральным утешением. Следовало научиться как-нибудь выживать в человеческом мире. И постараться найти способ из него выбраться. Как можно скорее.

 

* * *

  
      Основные правила выживания Старскрим усвоил достаточно быстро. Нужно было всего лишь выглядеть так, чтобы никто не мог придраться к внешнему виду, ни во что не встревать и как можно реже попадаться на глаза начальству. Последнее удавалось не всегда.  
      – Ага, ты как раз вовремя! Вот отнеси этому... как его... компьютерщику. Пусть немедленно все оцифрует и выложит на сайт. И напомни, что обложку к зимнему каталогу нужно было переделать еще позавчера!  
      Старскрим кивнул, сгреб в охапку эскизы и распечатки, густо исчерканные маркером, и поцокал каблучками прочь, стараясь не сутулиться – здесь это не любили.  
      – Бедняжечка, – притворно посочувствовал кто-то вслед. – Он как раз сегодня не в настроении. Если не убьет сразу, то каким-нибудь Турбо Паскалем изнасилует.  
      Однако, вопреки всем ожиданиям, сисадмин Костя (он же веб-дизайнер и все остальное по совместительству) оказался в наилучшем расположении духа. Он прямо-таки лучился радостью и желанием ею поделиться. Хоть с кем-нибудь.  
      – А мне сегодня моего Мегатрончика прислали! Хочешь покажу? – Костя гордо водрузил на стол еще не распечатанную прозрачную коробку. – Смотри, какой милый!  
      – ...м-м-милый?! – Старскрим едва смог произнести это слово, настолько оно не сочеталось с тем Мегатроном, которого он помнил.  
      – Ну вот! Я так и знал! – немедленно оскорбился сисадмин. – О своих куколках-котятках-заиньках вы «уси-пуси», а моих увлечений никто не понимает!  
      – Я же это... по делу... – пробормотал Старскрим, – тут сказали передать... переделать... на послезавтра!  
      Вывалил всю кучу бумаг на стол рядом с подарочно ярким пластиковым «Мегатрончиком» и поспешно удрал. Испытания бывшим начальником, внезапно преобразовавшимся в маленькую безвредную игрушку, его психика (уже основательно подорванная всем происходящим вокруг) могла и не выдержать.  
      С остальным тоже не все было гладко. Попытки выглядеть так «чтобы никто не смог придраться» не всегда приводили к нужному результату, несмотря на постоянную бескорыстную помощь рыжульки Ирочки.  
      Вот и сейчас.  
      – Рыба моя, ты, конечно, не такая страшная, как некоторые, но над твоей внешностью еще работать и работать!  
      Старскриму с трудом удалось собрать остатки прежней силы воли, чтобы преодолеть желание расплакаться. К счастью, он вовремя сообразил, что тушь для ресниц вряд ли водостойкая, а провести анализ ее компонентов, дабы убедиться в своем предположении, невозможно. В таком облике у него попросту не было нужных устройств.

 

* * *

  
      Впрочем, со временем все наладилось, или (как здесь было принято выражаться) устаканилось. Постепенно Старскрим научился обходить все подводные камни модельного бизнеса.  
      Тут-то его и подстерегла очередная неприятная неожиданность, прозвучавшая как гром с ясного неба словами того самого важного заказчика:  
      – А девочка-то пообтесалась. Еще пару уроков хореографии и можно будет на подиум выпускать. Не на вип-показах, естественно.  
      После услышанного Старскрим долго не мог уснуть. Оказаться на подиуме, в свете огромных ярких софитов, под взглядами сотен людей и прицелом видеокамер ему не хотелось. Быть выставленным напоказ – в этом было нечто позорное. Даже если смотреть будут не на него, а на одежду, спроектированную известным модельером. Тем самым, который назвал его «рыба моя».  
      «А ведь когда-то я был птицей...» – горестно вздохнул Старскрим и закрыл глаза. Неведомо как в то же мгновение он очутился на подиуме.  
      Яркий свет слепил глаза. Ноги подворачивались, словно ковровая дорожка была усеяна тысячами невидимых глазу неровностей.  
      И отовсюду на него смотрели.  
      Фотографировали.  
      Снимали на видеокамеры.  
      Старскрим замер на месте, отчаянно мечтая стать невидимым. Или хотя бы прозрачным. Потом попятился. Потом развернулся и помчался прочь, за кулисы, с единственным желанием – спрятаться, забиться куда-нибудь в угол, переждать весь этот ужас. А после пусть лишают премии, пусть хоть увольняют, но только не это!  
      Не глядя, почти вслепую, он мчался по коридору, пока не впечатался со всего маху в нечто большое и очень твердое.  
      – И куда ты так летишь? – поинтересовалось нечто. – Боевую тревогу вроде не объявляли. И Нокаут с дрелью за тобой не гонится. Или гонится?  
      Старскрим ничего не понял, но на всякий случай оглянулся. Сзади никого не было. А вот впереди...  
      Впереди возвышался (выражаясь терминологией сисадмина Кости) огромный боевой человекоподобный робот, казавшийся смутно знакомым.  
      Мегатрон. Именно такое имя выдала подсистема распознавания визуальной информации после нескольких мгновений работы на пределе своих возможностей. Других вариантов не отыскалось даже среди заархивированных данных.  
      – Ну что, дорогой зам? – спросил Мегатрон почти ласково. – Заэнергонился по самые ушки? Белые турболисы не мерещатся?  
      Прежний Старскрим от такого тона своего непосредственного начальника протрезвел бы в один наноклик. Независимо от количества принятого в топливный бак.  
      Этому оставалось лишь недоуменно таращиться, хлопая накрашенными ресничками. Впрочем, ресничек как раз и не было. Точнее, не чувствовалось. То, что чувствовалось, Старскрим не мог в полной мере осознать и определить, поскольку центральный процессор все еще был полностью загружен обработкой визуальных данных, полученных мгновением раньше.  
Сколько ни перепроверяй, данные свидетельствовали об одном и том же: вместо уже ставшего привычным пластикового Мегатрона, маленького и безвредного, перед ним стоял...   
      Правильно, Мегатрон. Только очень большой, металлический, и безвредным его нельзя было назвать даже в шутку.  
      – А-а! ...настоящий! – завопил Старскрим и попятился от этого воплощенного кошмара так, что не удержался на ногах.  
      – Э... а с чего мне быть ненастоящим? – незамедлительно поинтересовался кошмар. – Меня вроде еще ни разу не подделывали.  
      Не дождавшись никакого внятного ответа, Мегатрон окинул своего несомненно спятившего зама оценивающим взглядом и распорядился:  
      - Так. Хватит. Зовите сюда Нокаута, живо! Прекратить это безобразие! Еще не хватало, чтобы мои подчиненные считали меня галлюцинацией!  
      Медик прибыл на удивление быстро.  
      – Вот, полюбуйся! – Мегатрон указал на Старскрима, пытающегося отползти подальше и категорически не желающего замечать, что уже уперся спиной в стену. – Я давно подозревал, что у него в один прекрасный день все логические цепи перемкнет. И этот день настал! Именно сегодня, ни раньше, ни позже! Так что постарайся привести его процессор в порядок как можно быстрее. А еще выясни, чем он накануне заправился, вдруг это какая-то диверсия...  
      – А он заправиться не успел! – Нокаут неожиданно развеселился. – Тут вчера наши летуны какой-то местный день ВДВ отмечали. С шумом и спецэффектами. Командир пришел их утихомирить. Ну, ему случайно светошумовая граната прямо в фейс и прилетела. Причем не обычная, а для спецопераций против особо мощного противника. Сразу в оффлайн вывалился, даже не пискнул. Я, собственно, как раз пришел проверить, что у него с оптикой после такого.  
      – С оптикой у него все нормально. Меня видит, – механически ответил Мегатрон, пытаясь обработать столь неожиданную информацию. Получалось, что за время его недолгого отсутствия на базе произошло многое. – Ты чего только сейчас спохватился, если это произошло вчера?  
      – А у меня много другой работы было. Я ж говорю: отмечали с размахом. Скайворп ухитрился телепортироваться внутрь Эйфелевой башни, а после того как выковырялся из нее, начал приставать к Слипстрим, предлагая дозаправку в воздухе. Что она с ним сделала, не скажу, врачебная этика не позволяет. У Хотлинка энергон в систему вентиляции попал, пришлось откачивать. Тандеркрекер такие фигуры высшего пилотажа показывал, что левое крыло вывихнул, а у Скайквейка после купания в фонтане проводку замкнуло. Так это еще не все. Те, кто на ногах держался, поперлись зачем-то в склад, там с техперсоналом сцепились. Слово за слово, «не умеете летать – щас мы вас научим!» и так далее. В общем, у меня в медблоке из десяти ремонтных платформ восемь уже заняты. Три – надолго. Старскрима я решил в его же отсеке и оставить. Ну, типа того, что «дома и стены лечат». Теперь вижу, что ошибся.  
      Нокаут махнул кучке выглядывающих из-за угла десептиконов.  
      – Эй, ребята, тащите его ко мне в медблок. И зафиксируйте получше, чтобы не дергался.  
      Двое осторожно приблизились и подхватили невменяемого пациента под локти. Тоже с опаской и явным намерением чуть что пуститься наутек: прежний Старскрим запросто мог их положить на лопатки без особых усилий. К всеобщему удивлению, этот пытался отбрыкиваться каблуками и выкрикивал малопонятные для большинства присутствующих человеческие ругательства на такой высокой частоте, что всем захотелось отключить звуковые анализаторы. Проблему решил Тандеркрекер, явившийся посмотреть по какому поводу поднялся шум. Рассудив, что при таких обстоятельствах за это ничего не будет, он с явным удовольствием приложил любимого командира по башке.  
      – Ты, это... поаккуратнее, – нахмурился Мегатрон, – у него и так что-то переклинило.  
      – Ничего, вылечим! – обнадежил Нокаут довольно-таки злорадным тоном. – Всех вылечим!

 

* * *

  
      Три дня спустя глава десептиконов решил все же поинтересоваться самочувствием своего зама. И очень сильно удивился, обнаружив его неподвижно лежащим на ремонтной платформе.  
      – До сих пор в отключке? Что ты с ним сделал? Эксперименты какие-нибудь антинаучные проводил?  
      Нокаут слегка замялся.  
      – Так это... лечебный электросон, очень способствует упорядочиванию информации. Думаю, завтра можно будет разбудить и проверить еще раз на всякий случай.  
      – Ладно. Причину-то хоть удалось установить?  
      – Еще как удалось! – хохотнул Нокаут. – Интересная оказалась причина! Вон там, на столе, все.  
      Указанный стол оказался завален толстым слоем дисков, кассет и глянцевых журналов несомненно земного происхождения. Какое отношение все это может иметь к внезапному помешательству его зама, Мегатрон с первого раза не понял. Со второго, впрочем, тоже.  
      – Ты давай объясняй, что это такое, откуда взялось и так далее. Причем объясняй конкретно, пока у меня терпение не закончилось!  
      Нокаут подобрался. Незаменимым он себя не чувствовал.  
      – Все, что здесь находится, было найдено в каюте Старскрима. Фильмы, телесериалы, записи ток-шоу и других передач, разнообразная текстовая информация. Есть основания полагать, что именно эти данные под влиянием шокового воздействия полностью вытеснили из оперативной памяти потерпевшего все сведения об окружающей действительности. Могу предположить, что это произошло в качестве компенсации прекращения поступления визуальных и аудиоданных вследствие временного отключения соответствующих датчиков. Разумеется, следует учесть и некоторые личностные характеристики вашего заместителя, которые, так сказать, способствовали. Подобные случаи были описаны в справочнике по типологии электронных галлюцинаций, составленном...  
      – Избавь меня от этой псевдонаучной галиматьи! – рявкнул Мегатрон, которому очень быстро надоело слушать. – Я хочу понять, зачем ему вообще понадобился этот шлак?!  
      – Я тоже заинтересовался. Даже спросил. Старскрим ответил, что хотел поближе ознакомиться с земной цивилизацией через ее культуру. Мол, так можно лучше узнать потенциального противника. Пытался меня приобщить. Вот в этот момент я его и отключил, пускай проспится.  
      – Так вот это у них называется культурой? – осведомился Мегатрон, грозно потыкав указательным манипулятором в одну из обложек. Функциональная необходимость изображенного на ней огромного заднего бампера вызывала у него большие сомнения. В частности – для амортизации каких нагрузок он предназначен?  
      – Так точно! – отрапортовал Нокаут. – На языке обитателей планеты все это называют термином «массовая культура», но смысл его мне не совсем понятен.  
      – Ясно. Начальника службы информационной безопасности ко мне, срочно! Пусть придумает, как оградить личный состав всех подразделений от такой «культуры»! Мне нужны солдаты, исполняющие свой долг без лишних размышлений, а не куча психов со сдвинутыми процессорами. У этого, надеюсь, не повторится? – Мегатрон кивнул в сторону Старскрима, мирно лежащего в глубоком оффлайне.  
      – Не знаю. Рецидивы возможны, – нехотя признал медик. – Но я буду за ним присматривать.   


End file.
